1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporter table system for transporting a patient between a transporter table and a surgical table.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a transporter table system for minimizing the disturbance and handling of patients during their transfer from a transportable hospital bed or gurney to a surgical operations table. The handling of patients is minimized partly to minimize trauma to the patient and partly to minimize manual handling by hospital staff.
Some of the known surgical transfer systems comprise a patient transporter table in the form of a wheeled trolley or gurney which is readily maneuverable. The transporter table typically includes a table top, having a plate surface defining an upper surface, and a bed, for supporting the patient atop the table top. The bed is typically removably mounted onto the table top. The transporter table is rolled into position next to a surgical table and the patient is transferred, either to or from the surgical table. Unless appropriately locked together, the transporter table and the surgical table may separate and the patient accidentally dropped to the floor or the separation might cause discomfort during movement between and across the tables.
Surgical table transfer systems are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,351 to Dove; U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,570 to Hannant et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,547 to Hunt; U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,791 to Clayton; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,214,944 and 8,434,174 to Patterson, and U.S. Patent Publications Nos. 2007/0107122 to Georgi et al. and 2008/0034495 to Stidd et al. These known systems incorporate various arrangements for connecting beds together and transferring patients and are believed suitable for the purposes and problems they were intended to solve.
Of the above references, U.S. Pat. No. 8,214,944 to Clayton discloses a specific locking mechanism for a surgical table transfer system, but does not disclose rollers or the ability to tilt the patient for transfer. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0034495 to Stidd et al. discloses different locking mechanisms, including a clamping system and the use of electromagnets, and transferring of patients, including the use of a transfer board. However, the top surface of the surgical table does not tilt. Further, the transfer board has wheels that allow the patient to roll, but the surgical table does not include a rolling mechanism.
These publications are identified herein in recognition of a duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56, and specifically incorporated, herein by reference as regards the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.
While each of the above devices may have been suitable for the uses and problems the invention then intended to solve, none appreciated or suggest an arrangement according to this invention wherein: the beds are interlocked with one another while the patient is seamlessly transferred from one table to the other; the patient lies on a flex pad that slides on rollers on top of each table and laterally slides easily between the patient table tops; an array of rollers that may be extended from a retracted position below the patient table top and to a position above the table top; the rollers being dimensioned and adapted to project upwardly from the top face of the respective table surfaces when the patient is moved from one table to the other and lowered to “lock” the patient in position on the desired table; and a surgical table that can be tilted at a slight angle (e.g., 3° incline) relative to the transporter table to assist in sliding the patient from the surgical table to the transporter table.
It is to this to which the present invention is directed.